


The Soul Stone

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Resurrection, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Castiel, only slight mentions of Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a soul stone and brings back the soul trapped in it. Dean is his soul mate in every way, even though he has been trapped in the stone for over 600 years.<br/>Then Gabriel, Cas' brother, finds a soul stone for Sam, Dean's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to thank my good friend Miranda for this awesome prompt and for reading every chapter for me. 
> 
> Next I need to thank Crickette for doing research for me about herbs and flowers used in the ceremonies. 
> 
> As for the actual ceremonies and rituals, they are all purely out if my imagination, There are translations for them at the end of this chapter.
> 
> And if you don't know me, I never leave a story unfinished.

 

 

Cas was nude. He grabbed his robe from the hook behind the door. Although it was just a short walk to the meadow where he did his morning ceremony, and he always did them in the nude, he still put on a robe just in case. It was silly, he knew. He never met anyone along the way. Most people were far too frightened of the haunted forest to go anywhere near there.

That was, of course, ridiculous. There was only something to fear if one went there without straight eyes and a clear heart.

It was just a short trail to the forest from Cas’ home. Then it was a short distance to the clearing where the pool and the meadow were. Cas hummed as he walked, enjoying the beauty of the day. He listened to the songs of the birds and watched the dance of the butterflies and bees. It was a glorious day.

Just as he got to the clearing, something caught his eye. He walked towards the glittering object, curious.

When he got up to it, he saw it was a beautiful stone. A magnificent green stone. Cas shrugged off the robe and looked at it glittering in the sun.

He knew it had not been there yesterday. He came to this place nearly every day and he knew every inch of it. This was something new.

As soon as Cas got close, he knew. He could hear the stone, humming and calling to him. This was a soul stone.

 

Cas had been taught by his mother from a very early age about the soul stones. Very few people had this knowledge. But those who did, passed it on.

When a person died, their soul was captured in a stone. They would be beautiful stones filled with color if the person had a beautiful soul. But those who had darkness in them would become dark stones, black stones that felt bad to be around.

He knew that there had been soul stones in the forest before. When he came across a dark one he would bury it. If it was pretty, he would find it a lovely place to live in the forest. But never had he been tempted to bring a soul back.

It could be done, of course. His mother had passed that knowledge on to him. But he chose not to dabble in such things.

Until now.

Before he even touched it, he felt the energy from this stone. It seemed to vibrate, to hum to him. He reached out and touched it. It felt hot to the touch and he felt the vibrations in his hand.

Never before had this happened.

Cas picked the stone up. He held it to his heart. He felt the electricity that it generated flow through him. He was confused.

Cas went ahead with his gratitude ceremony like he did every day. He was grateful for so much in his life and he needed to always thank the spirits. But then he picked up the stone, put back on his robe and walked back home.

 

When he got home, he put the stone on the kitchen table. He fixed himself breakfast. He sat and sipped his tea, and took bites from the thick slice of bread with honey on it.

He stared at the stone. He listened to the humming and it almost sounded musical to him. The longer he listened, the hotter he became. Finally, he had to go outside to cool off. He was sweating and felt lightheaded.

He went back in and cleaned up his breakfast things. Then he went to his laptop and began to work, He supported himself and his meager needs doing translations and proof reading manuscripts. He bent to his work and forgot about the stone for a while.

After a few hours he was hungry. He put the lid to his laptop down and went to find something to fix for supper. The stone hummed to him. He ignored it and fixed himself a salad with the vegetables he had grown in his own garden. He sat down to eat.

His hand was on the stone before he even realized he was doing it. He felt the thrill of humming electricity go through him. Sighing, he realized he had a difficult decision to make. He really didn’t want to bring the soul back. He had no idea what this would be like for him, or for the soul he would be resurrecting.

He decided to sleep on it and decide the next day.

He read until he was tired. He stripped and went to bed.

 

The dream began almost immediately, or so it seemed.

Cas was standing, looking at the man from the stone. The man was a couple of inches taller than Cas, and much more muscular. The man was so breathtakingly beautiful it took Cas’ breath away. He had deep green eyes the exact color of the stone. He had reddish-brown hair.

The man stood nude before him, and Cas’ eyes took in the sight. The man was erect. Long and uncut. The man looked Cas up and down as well.

Then Cas was above him. He was deep inside and it was so erotic… Cas had almost forgotten the feeling. He hadn’t been sexual with anyone since he moved to this place, but now, he remembered hunger and lust. The man was hot inside and tight around Cas’ cock. He moaned beneath Cas, saying, “Cas… Cas…” and Cas heard himself answer, “Dean…”

 

When Cas woke up in the morning, he felt the stickiness on his belly and chest. He looked down and remembered. He went and cleaned himself off.

At breakfast he knew he had to bring back the soul. And he had exactly a week to do everything that had to be done. In one week, it was the Spring Equinox and that was when it must be culminated. He had three days to prepare. Then four days before the Equinox, first to build the clay man, then three to perform each of the three ceremonies. He had so much to do to prepare.

The dreams were the same every night and every morning he woke up covered in his own spend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once Cas had made the decision to bring back the soul, he had so much work to do. He collected his books for research as well as found his mother’s journal. He poured over them and took notes. He was going to need very specific herbs and flowers, chants for each part of the ceremony and things like a drum and salt. He had everything he needed, thank goodness.

The dream got more intense. He not only felt himself with this Dean, but he could read things in the man’s eyes. Cas knew he had been gone a long time, that he died a violent death and he was protecting someone when he died.

The sex was amazing, though. He became consumed with lust during the dreams and he knew that Dean was as well. The coupling was so erotic, Cas had never experienced anything like what he shared with this man.

 

He felt excited about the task before him. He was anxious to meet Dean in this life.

 

Cas began to find the things he would need. He went down to the cellar and began to gather the herbs, flowers and woods he was going to use. His kitchen table was covered with jars and small caskets and even short sticks. He began to eat standing up, staring at the stone.

“Soon. Soon, be patient.” Cas would whisper to it.

 

He organized things according to the days they would be used. First there were the objects, herbs and flowers needed to make the clay man.

Second there were the herbals and woods needed for the first day’s ceremony.

Third, the things needed for the next day and finally the drum and things needed for the actual day that he would restore Dean to the land of the living.

He had printed out the chants.

He was worried he would forget something or screw something up. He checked and rechecked everything over and over again. He had never felt so nervous about anything in his life.

He just had one more day to prepare.

 

 

That night in bed, Dean was under him again. Cas looked into those impossibly green eyes and smiled.

“I’m very close to being ready. You will be here with me in just five days.”

Dean smiled at him.

Cas kissed ghostly lips and ran his hand over a face that wasn’t really there.

 

The next day Cas read everything there was to be found about making the clay man. He knew Dean was taller than he was, so he needed to take that into account. He knew he was muscular as well, Cas needed to factor all these things in when he shaped the clay. It needed to be prefect, even down to creating a clay cock and balls.

 

Thanks to his dreams, Cas was intimately familiar with Dean’s body. He had run his hands over every inch of him. He knew the broad set of his shoulders, the sweet curve of his hips. He knew what Dean’s hip bones felt like. He knew the strength of his thighs.

Cas had kissed his ears and ran his lips down Dean’s throat.

He knew the flatness of his belly and what the hair that nestled Dean’s cock both looked and felt like.

Although it wouldn’t be necessary to build under Dean’s body, still Cas knew exactly what his ass felt like and what it felt like to run his hands down Dean’s back.

He knew the feel of his lips and what it was like to push his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

He knew exactly what Dean felt like in the dark.

In short, he knew Dean. Completely and totally. Intimately.

 

 

Cas spent the day fasting. He wanted to be clean inside and out for this task. He drank water and prayed. He went to the forest meadow and meditated. He did everything he could to prepare himself for the power to bring back Dean.

 

If it hadn’t been for the dream, Cas wouldn’t have slept at all that night. But he needed the connection with Dean. To be honest, he craved it.

He was up before the sun however.

 

He was excited and nervous. He stood in the kitchen and had tea and bread. He needed strength for the task ahead of him. Then he boxed up everything he had laid out for the task and put on a robe.

 

The walk to the clearing seemed long… longer than it ever was before.

 

When he arrived, he walked to the spot he had chosen to create the clay man. The clay here next to the pond was fresh and clean. As far as Cas knew, no one had ever walked exactly there so it was the best choice available to him.

He began by greeting the day and clearing himself. He took off the robe and stood nude before the universe. As he did, the sun peeped through the trees.

He prayed, more seriously and intensely than ever before.

He set up an abalone shell and began to burn sage. He spread the smoke all over himself, the area and the clay.  He laid out the herbs and tools he would need.

 

He began to chant.

 

**_“For he who sleeps in stone and clay, heed my call.  Enter through this mortal door, heed my call and breathe once more.”_ **

 

He gathered the clay and began his work.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas put his hands in the clay. It felt slick, sensual. He began.

 

He took out some Amaranthus. It was an herb for calling forth the dead and healing broken hearts. He sprinkled some into the clay and mixed it in.

Next he used some Bindweed to help build a bridge between this reality and the one that Dean was trapped in.

He added such herbals and flowers as rosemary, used to help Dean remember his past life and tansy for strength.

Most important of all to be mixed in was the yew. Cas would burn yew as well on the day of the actual summoning. Yew was the main thing associated with bringing back the dead. It was a fairy wood and it grew wild in the haunted forest, thankfully.

He worked slowly. He took his time in shaping and creating the clay to be the vessel that held Dean’s soul until it was released. He was no sculptor but he really wanted to do his best. He was compelled to make this as perfect as possible.

 

Cas laid down on the ground to get a good idea of just how tall this needed to be. He knew Dean was just about two inches taller than Cas, so he marked the place where the head would start and then marked where the bottom of the feet would be.

Then he began to shape the clay into the rough approximation of a man. He was slow and methodical. He touched the face as if it were actually Dean’s face he was touching.

He sang a chant to love, to crossing barriers and to the claiming of a soul.

It partly went _:  If ever two were one, then surely we. If ever man were loved by man, then thee._

His heart was light as he worked. He felt happy and fulfilled. At last, his soul mate would be his forever.

 

He worked his way down the body. Slowly, carefully and with love, he made the chest, then the arms. He went to the belly and then bypassed the groin to fashion the legs.

It had to be perfect, it just had to be.

When that was the only part left to make, Cas moved to the genitals. He lovingly fashioned a long thick cock. It had to be uncut, of course. Dean came from a time, surely, when circumcision was uncommon. He crafted full balls behind it.

 

Cas sat back and looked his creation over carefully.

He began again at the top of the head and looked closely at every detail. He hummed as he made sure every inch was the best he could possibly make it.

 

Then it was time to add the flowers and finishing herbs.

 

He placed apple slices on the clay. He scattered bluebells around it. Both were for help in raising the dead and for granting immortality.

He laid daffodils around, also for resurrection.

Last came more yew. Never too much yew, Cas smiled to himself.

The, Cas took the soul stone and sat it over the spot where the heart would be. It was hard for him to part with it, it had become so important to him. But it had to be here, on the figure.

Soon enough, he told himself. Soon enough they would be together.

 

He shook out a steady stream of salt all around the figure. This was to protect it when he couldn’t physically be there to guard it. The salt would prevent any negative being or spirit from being able to touch it.

Cas sat back on his heels. It was late and he was exhausted. He smudged himself with sage smoke again and swept more over the clay figure.

 

He began to cry.

He was overcome with the emotion of this. He never thought for a single second that he would ever have a mate, let alone a soul mate. He had no idea what part of the universe had decided to gift him with Dean. But he was grateful beyond words. He sent out thanks to whomever was listening.

He lay down next to the clay figure and wept.

 

But finally he was cold, and he was hungry. He had to prepare for the next day. He struggled to his feet, wiping the tears away. He slipped on his robe and walked back to his dark house.

When he turned and took a last look back, he saw the stone glowing in the darkness.

 

Cas opened a can of beef stew for dinner. He rarely ate meat but he felt he needed the added strength right now. His kitchen looked dark and smaller, somehow, without the stone sitting on the table.

Sighing, Cas began to go over everything for tomorrow. He checked and rechecked the herbs and flowers, and went through the chant. Finally, he had just done as much as he could to prepare.

He went to bed. There was no Dean. No dreams of any kind really. Cas knew it was because the stone was in the forest, on the clay, waiting.

But that knowledge did nothing to alleviate his loneliness and pain at not having Dean come to him in his dream. Eventually he fell into a troubled sleep.

 

He woke up just a few hours later. The sun wasn’t up yet. He went downstairs for his tea and bread breakfast.

Again he went over everything he would need today. It kept his mind off Dean and how empty his bed felt even though the ‘real’ Dean had never actually been in it.

He put on a robe, got the box of supplies and walked to the meadow.

Before he even got close, he could see that the stone was shining brighter than ever.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas walked to stand next to the clay man. He took off his robe and set it aside. He lit the smudge and wafted the smoke over himself and over the clay.

Then he stood naked, raised his arms to the sky and chanted:

 

_Spirits of the haunted forest, hear me_

_Spirits of the haunted forest heed my call_

_I come to you with clear eyes_

_I come to you with clean heart_

_I come to you with loving intent_

_I walk in beauty_

_To the East, I walk in beauty_

_To the South, I walk in beauty_

_To the West, I walk in beauty_

_To the North, I walk in beauty_

_I ask of you to bless this place_

_Keep it safe_

_Keep it peaceful_

_Keep it sacred_

_Allow my works to be done_

_Allow my prayers to be answered_

_Spirits of the haunted forest_

_I walk in beauty_

_and come in peace_

He sat down cross-legged next to the clay man.

 

He put a large brass bowl in front of him and shook in herbs.

Allspice to help him do this, bay laurel to help him with channeling healing energy to Dean, and most especially thyme to help him achieve what seemed insurmountable. He stirred them and then rubbed then all over his body. He drank in the aromas and settled down.

He prayed out loud to any deity or spirit that might be listening and who was willing to help. He called on the spirits of the haunted forest to help him, give him strength and to guard the stone and the clay man.

He rang chimes.

Then he did the chant.

 

_Deus lucem,_

_Deus caritas est_

_Deus autem pacis_

_Deus omnium_

_Rogo autem vos_

_A ego beneficium_

_Deus lucem_

_respice in puer tuus_

_respice in animam suam_

_exspectantes misericordiam tuam_

_expectantes animam tuam_

_et sanguine cordis os aned munus tuum expectans_

_osculatus est anima mea_

_ut solum te, potest_

_redde mihi eam_

_reddet ei_

_Obsecro, in nomine tuo_

_Gloria_

He sprinkled water from the pool onto himself and the clay man. He sprinkled it on the stone, which appeared to drink it into itself.

The day wore on and he was so tired. He never wavered though. He just did the things he needed to do, in the proper order.

Finally, it was done for the day. He ran his hand lightly over the stone and listened to it hum, much louder now than ever before. His heart thumped wildly in his chest.

He whispered, “I love you, Dean. Soon, my love, we will be together.”

He checked the salt to make sure there were no breaks, and putting on his robe, he went home. This time he didn’t turn around.

 

 

He ate, he reviewed the tasks for the next day and went to bed. He didn’t expect Dean and he didn’t see Dean. He was too exhausted to really care.

 

The next day he ate and took the things to the clearing. He took off the robe and did the prayer to the haunted forest. Then he sat again by the clay and smudged it and himself.

The stone was brighter still and the clay had a sort of odd color to it. It was beginning to be the color of human skin.

Today he combined holly, heather and birch. He burned the mixture while he chanted.

 

_déithe idir shean agus nua_

_beseech mé cojure agus a iarraidh_

_a iarraidh ar tú, agus guí chugat_

_chosaint an soitheach_

_Is fiúan anam lonnaithe laistigh_

_an anam lonnaithe laistigh_

_Is álainn_

_an anam lonnaithe laistigh_

_tuillte saol as an nua_

_déithe idir shean agus nua_

_ar ais ar an saol_

_a blessing a dheonú_

_Iarr mé air_

_Guím chun é_

_mé íobairt chun é_

_déithe idir shean agus nua_

_an saol anam dheonú as an nua_

He drummed as he chanted. He could feel the old spirits around. They watched and waited. Cas called to them to help him raise Dean. He felt their love.

He checked the salt line again. He washed with water from the pool. He replaced the herbs and flowers that were on top of the clay.

Then he just sat and meditated. He heard the stone’s hum even louder while he meditated. It sounded so beautiful. It warmed him from the inside.

When his meditation ended he discovered he had been crying again.

 

Tomorrow. He would resurrect Dean tomorrow. They would be together. Of course, Dean would be disoriented but Cas would help him to understand. Cas assumed that Dean had dreamt of him even as he had dreamt of Dean and that would surely help.

 

Cas sat with the clay until it was completely dark, except for the glow from the stone. It cast a beautiful green glow to everything.

Sighing, Cas rose, put on the robe and walked home.

Tomorrow would be long and arduous. He needed to eat even though he didn’t want anything. He choked down some of the stew that was left over and went to bed,

Sleep wouldn’t come though. He ended up just lying in the dark, thinking of tomorrow and thinking about Dean.

It was a very long night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, Cas just got up. It was well before sunrise but he couldn’t sleep anyway and this gave him the chance to go over everything one last time. He was nervous and excited and frightened all at the same time. This, this was everything to him. Everything.

He left the robe at home, but brought along some sweats for Dean in case he wanted to cover himself.

He got everything he needed and walked to the meadow.

 

The stone was shining very brightly now. The clay man looked almost real. Cas spread out everything he would need, and put each thing in its proper place.

He took deep breaths and began to center himself for the task ahead.

 

He began by smudging himself and the entire area. He smudged all his tools. He cleansed the stone and the clay man.

The stone was so loud now, it was all he could hear.

 

He chanted the call to the spirits of the haunted forest.

 

_Spirits of the haunted forest, hear me_

_Spirits of the haunted forest heed my call_

_I come to you with clear eyes_

_I come to you with clean heart_

_I come to you with loving intent_

_I walk in beauty_

_To the East, I walk in beauty_

_To the South, I walk in beauty_

_To the West, I walk in beauty_

_To the North, I walk in beauty_

_I ask of you to bless this place_

_Keep it safe_

_Keep it peaceful_

_Keep it sacred_

_Allow mny works to be done_

_Allow my prayers to be answered_

_Spirits of the haunted forest_

_I walk in beauty_

_and come in peace_

He beat the drum while he chanted.

Then he got out herbs and flowers and crushed them into the brass bowl. He used bindweed, birch, heather and holly. He burned the mixture while he walked around and sprinkled enchanter’s nightshade around the clay man. This was for transformation,

He sat and meditated, asking again for the help of any gods or deities who were willing, to help him.

 

Next he mixed up narcissus, rosemary and tansy and burned them. While they burned he chanted.

 

_Deus lucem,_

_Deus caritas est_

_Deus autem pacis_

_Deus omnium_

_Rogo autem vos_

_A ego beneficium_

_Deus lucem_

_respice in puer tuus_

_respice in animam suam_

_exspectantes misericordiam tuam_

_expectantes animam tuam_

_et sanguine cordis os aned munus tuum expectans_

_osculatus est anima mea_

_ut solum te, potest_

_redde mihi eam_

_reddet ei_

_Obsecro, in nomine tuo_

_Gloria_

He drummed more and then rang chimes.

 

Next came the Gaelic chant. While he chanted this he moved around the circle and spread thyme and hyssop around.

 

_déithe idir shean agus nua_

_beseech mé cojure agus a iarraidh_

_a iarraidh ar tú, agus guí chugat_

_chosaint an soitheach_

_Is fiúan anam lonnaithe laistigh_

_an anam lonnaithe laistigh_

_Is álainn_

_an anam lonnaithe laistigh_

_tuillte saol as an nua_

_déithe idir shean agus nua_

_ar ais ar an saol_

_a blessing a dheonú_

_Iarr mé air_

_Guím chun é_

_mé íobairt chun é_

_déithe idir shean agus nua_

_an saol anam dheonú as an nua_

He was getting close now. He walked into the pool and bathed himself. He poured water onto the stone and it sizzled and disappeared

 

He burned Yew. He carried the burning stick around and spread the smoke everywhere.

The next part was crucial.

 

Cas spread larkspur and poppy on the clay man. These were for healing a warrior. And Cas knew that Dean had died in battle. All of his wounds, both physical and mental must be healed.

 

Cas prayed with all his might, all his soul. He lay down on the ground next to the clay man and waited.

Then suddenly there was a flash of blinding green light. Cas raised up on one arm and looked at the clay man.

It was cracking open. Thousands of tiny cracks appeared, then merged into bigger ones and then the clay split open. The stone just disappeared.

 

Dean sat up, and then stood up and stepped out of the ruined clay. He looked down at his body and then he looked at Cas.

Cas was sobbing. Dean looked at him, confused.

“Why are you crying, Cas?”

 

Dean heard his voice and it sounded foreign and unused to him. He felt odd. But still, he was alive and there stood Cas. His Cas.

 

Cas sobbed harder than ever. He stammered out through his sobs, “I am so thankful you are here with me. I am so grateful. I sort of can’t believe this.”

Dean smiled at him.

“Well, neither can I, to be truthful.”

Cas laughed in spite of himself.

 

Dean walked up to Cas and just stood in front of him. He looked Cas up and down and Cas actually felt sort of embarrassed by the scrutiny.

Dean smiled. “You look exactly like I dreamed you, Cas.”

 

“As do you.” Cas thought it was time to take Dean home. He grabbed the man’s hand and just said, “Let’s go home.”

Dean followed him. Cas grabbed the sweats he had brought for Dean and they walked to Cas’ house.

 

Once inside, Cas asked Dean if he was hungry. Dean thought about it a minute and said he was.

Cas had put on a pot of soup before he left the house that morning, and he ladled some into bowls. He sat out bread.

Dean and Cas sat in silence and ate.

When they were done, Cas cleaned up and then they sat on the couch.

Cas just said, “I’m sure you have questions.”

 

Dean looked around. “What year is this?”

This was the question Cas had been dreading.  He said quietly, “2016.”

Dean looked horrified.

“Surely you jest, Cas. It can’t be… I’ve been gone for… wait… over 600 years? That isn’t possible.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and held it.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I can’t explain it. But I just found your stone a week ago.”

 

Dean jumped up and paced the room. “Everyone I ever knew is long dead. My brother. Where is my brother?” Dean turned to Cas with a wild look in his eyes.

“I don’t know, Dean. But I will do everything in my power to find him. I promise. Maybe you better tell me what you remember.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is a Winchester, England.

Dean struggled to calm down. He sat back down next to Cas.

He began to talk.

“We were just farmers. My brother, my mother and I. We live, well, _lived_ in Winchester, in the south of England. There was unrest, but there was _always_ unrest. It was the way of life for all of us.

Then the soldiers came to our farm. They said they were rounding up men to fight. We didn’t want to go and leave our mother unprotected, we told them. They said they’d take of that. They raped my mother and slit her throat.”

Cas was horrified and just whispered, “I’m so sorry…”

Dean looked at him but just went on talking.

“And so Sam and I became soldiers. The battles were bloody and horrible. We were doing alright but then… We were in the midst of it and I saw Sam go down. I ran to him and I stabbed the man who was attacking him. The next thing I knew, I had a lance sticking out of my belly. The last thing I saw was Sam being gutted. And then. Nothing.”

Cas had tears streaming down his face.

“I became aware of you in the darkness. I have no idea how long I had been there but now it seems I was there for hundreds of years. But then there was just you. I saw your face, above me. Your beautiful blue eyes were like stars in the sky to me. I felt you touch me. I was so aroused, Cas. I just wanted you so badly.”

 

Cas smiled through his tears. “Yes, Dean, I wanted you too.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Then you took me for your own. I could feel you inside me. I could feel the love and the heat and it was amazing to me. Time and time again you would be over me, fucking me and holding me and whispering to me. It was so miraculous. I just wanted more. I wanted more of you. And then, I just woke up and there you were.”

 

Cas told Dean the story of finding the stone and what it meant. He told him about the ceremonies and the chanting and all of it. Dean held his hand and just looked into his eyes while he talked.

“Thank you Cas. Thank you for bringing me back.”

 

Cas smiled. “I had no choice. I love you Dean, and the idea of life without you in it was just no life at all.”

Cas yawned. It had been an arduous journey and he was exhausted. He took Dean by the hand and said, “Let’s go to bed. I am so tired.”

Cas led Dean to his bed and they crawled in. Cas pulled Dean to him. Dean put his head on Cas’ chest and they slept.

 

Cas woke up and just turned and looked at Dean sleeping. He was so beautiful it took Cas’ breath away. He wanted to reach out and touch Dean but he didn’t want to wake him up. He carefully got out of bed and went downstairs. He put water on for tea and then went to wash up and brush his teeth.

When he was sipping his first mug of tea, Dean came in the kitchen. Cas’ eyes roved over the nude man and he felt such a twinge of longing it took his breath away for a moment. He really didn’t want to rush Dean. He could wait. He just hoped Dean didn’t take too long to come to him.

 

Cas got Dean a cup of tea and they ate bread with honey.

Cas just had to ask… “Dean, were you always attracted to men?”

Dean smiled at Cas.

“Yes, Cas, I was. Am. I had to be very careful though. The church was openly against men loving men, even though the priests themselves did it all the time.”

 

“Well, we don’t have to be so carful these days.” Cas smiled at Dean. “It is much more accepted these days. In fact, men can legally marry now.”

Dean looked completely shocked. Cas laughed. “It’s true.”

 

Dean whispered, “We could be married?”

 

Realizing what he had said, Dean blushed. Cas just ran his hand down Dean’s cheek. “Yes, we really can, Dean.” Cas heart did a flip.

 

Dean leaned his cheek into Cas’ palm. “Cas, can we… I mean… will you fuck me?”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bed.

 

Cas laid Dean down on his back and crawled over him. He kissed Dean deeply and Dean parted his lips to give Cas access. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and explored. When their tongues touched, Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas kissed Dean all over his face, his neck, he even kissed behind Dean’s ear. Dean’s breath was short.

Cas moved down and sucked a mark onto Dean’s collar bone. He kept at it until he knew it would be there for days. He just wanted to mark Dean… to see it every time he looked at him.

Then he went to work on Dean’s nipples. He bit each one lightly and sucked them into hard marbles. Dean was moaning loudly.

Cas was hard as a diamond and was dripping pre cum onto Dean’s belly. He looked down at Dean’s rigid cock and it was literally running pre cum. Cas pulled the foreskin back with his hand and Dean sucked in a breath. Cas kissed down Dean’s belly and then ran his tongue along the slit, tasting Dean’s pre cum and making Dean groan and press his hips upwards.

Cas sucked on the head of Dean’s cock but he didn’t want Dean to cum yet so he stopped. Dean groaned but that turned into a gasp as Cas pushed his legs in the air and licked across Dean’s hole.

Dean’s eyes were big. “Cas… Cas?”

Cas just shushed Dean. He ran his tongue around Dean’s tight rim, teasing the hole with swipes of his tongue. Then he pushed his tongue inside and Dean cried out. Cas ran his tongue in and out of Dean, pausing to lick around the hole every once in a while.

Cas replaced his tongue with two fingers. Dean’s hole was dripping with Cas’ saliva so they went in fairly easily. Dean pushed back against them and Cas fucked them in and out.

Dean was very tight, so Cas took his time. He used three fingers eventually and opened Dean up as far as possible. Dean was begging Cas to fuck him.

Cas reached for lube. Dean looked at him questioningly. Cas just smiled and said, “It makes it easier.”

He lubed up his cock and got ready.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be without Internet for the next three days, so I wanted to make sure you all had plenty to read until I get back. Enjoy!

Cas ran the head of his cock over Dean’s hole a couple of times, eliciting groans out of Dean. Then he pressed in.

Dean gasped. Cas paused to allow him to adjust. But Dean just pushed up against him.

“You’re just so big, Cas. Please, fuck me. Please…”

Cas slid all the way in, never pausing until his balls slapped Dean’s ass. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and locked his ankles. Cas pulled all the way out of Dean and pushed back in. Dean was so tight It was mind-blowing.

Cas pumped back and forth, listening to Dean moan out Cas’ name over and over. Cas kissed Dean on his forehead. He loved this man. Although they had been together less than twenty-four hours, they had known each other for centuries.

Dean’s cock was throbbing and he was groaning. He thrust against Cas. Then he came. It surprised him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never cum so hard in his life, he was completely lost in it. He groaned out Cas’ name.

Cas was calling out his name as well.

Cas was surprised by Dean’s orgasm as well. He tightened up on Cas so suddenly Cas came as well. He pushed in and filled Dean. It was wonderful. He had almost forgotten just how amazing this could be.

He pushed through the last of his orgasm and then pulled out. He sat back and watched his cum roll out of Dean and drip over his balls. He gathered some up on his fingers and put them in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked them clean.

Cas went and got a damp cloth and cleaned Dean. Dean just laid there, still catching his breath. His eyes sparkled.

When Cas laid back down next to him, he cuddled up and said, “My gods, Cas. That was amazing.”

Cas kissed him and agreed.

 

They laid together most of the day, just touching and kissing and learning about each other’s bodies. Cas kissed and touched every inch of Dean, from his toes to the top of his head.

Cas asked Dean how old he was. Dean laughed and said, “Uh, 650?” Cas laughed and said no really, how old.

Dean said he was twenty-five. He asked Cas how old he was. Cas told him he was thirty-three. It didn’t matter to either of them, really.

Hunger finally drove them out of bed. Cas fixed more of the soup for them. Then they sat together on the couch. Cas asked him about farm life then, what they grew and what animals they had.

Cas told him about the small garden he kept and Dean was anxious to see it. Cas had the feeling that Dean would want to expand it.

 

Dean climbed into Cas’ lap, straddling his thighs. Cas grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a long, wet, filthy kiss. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s spine. He was so glad that Dean didn’t have any issues with them being nude all the time.

 

They were both hard and Dean gasped when their cocks rubbed against one another. Dean put his forehead against Cas’ and whispered, “You don’t have to be gentle with me, you know. I like it rough and I won’t break.’

Cas grabbed him and hauled him to the bed.

 

Far from gentle, Cas put Dean on his hands and knees. Dean put his face in the pillows and shoved his ass in the air. Cas grabbed lube, lubed up his cock and put some inside of Dean. Then he shoved in.

Dean gasped, so Cas went slowly but he never stopped until he was bottomed out. He had a grip on Dean’s hips that would leave bruises. He paused long enough to let Dean relax but then he pulled all the way out of him and plunged back in. He did this several times, listening to Dean gasp and moan.

Dean pushed back against his every thrust. In addition, Cas would pull Dean’s hips back as he rammed into him. Cas wanted every possible inch of Dean. He wanted it all.

Dean was groaning and saying he was going to cum. Cas slowed down. He didn’t want another surprise. He wanted this to last as long as humanly possible. Dean did cum, shooting all over the bed cover. His hole clenched on Cas and Cas took several deep breaths to calm himself.

Then he went back to ramming Dean. Cas was panting out a litany of swear words, telling Dean just how tight he was and how good it felt to be inside him.

Every time he felt close, Cas would slow down and calm himself. Once he even squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. Dean was hard again.

Cas kissed down Dean’s spine and finally, after twenty minutes he couldn’t hold off. He groaned and pushed in as far as he could get and filled Dean.

When he pulled out he sat back and looked at Dean’s gaping hole. He watched his cum run out, over Dean’s balls and drip onto the bed. He slapped Dean on the ass.

“Get up and let me strip the bed.” Dean moved off and allowed Cas to take the messy covers off, then they both crawled back in.

“Are you okay, baby?” Dean nodded.

Cas held him and ran his hand through Dean’s hair. They both sighed contentedly.

Cas said, “I love you Dean.” Dean replied, “I love you Cas.”

They napped.

Cas woke up and Dean was still sleeping. Cas lay in the dark and thought about the day ahead. He had to use the computer. He had to work, and he needed to email Gabriel about finding Sam. It had been a little difficult explaining electricity to Dean, and lights. The stove had been easier.

But computers? That was bound to be a chore at best and he needed to think through the best way to explain the Internet. Plus, they were going to need to drive into town in a couple of days. Cas needed to grocery shop and Dean needed clothes.

Sighing, Cas pulled a sleeping Dean over to him and just snuggled. He’d cross every bridge as they came to them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After they had breakfast, Cas showed Dean the garden. Dean was thrilled and really wanted to take over the care of the plants. Cas told him it was his, and that he could plant whatever he wanted to. They would get seeds when they took the trip to town.

Then it was time to tackle the issue of the computer. Cas got out the laptop and opened it. He began to explain to Dean as carefully as he could what it was for, what it could do and what Cas used it for.

But then it was time to explain the Internet. Dean had a great deal of trouble grasping the concept that this went out through the air and would allow them to speak to people around the world. And that it could call forth vast amounts of information at the blink of an eye.

Cas opened his email. Ignoring the messages for the time being, he opened the compose window and showed Dean that he was writing a letter to his brother Gabriel. He told Gabriel about Dean and explained that they needed to try and locate Dean’s brother.

When he hit the send button, he told Dean that it was now being sent to a place where Gabe would read it. Dean looked fascinated. Then Cas read his own incoming emails and let Dean read them as well. Cas was just very grateful that Dean could read.

 

Cas had work to do. He had neglected his translations for over a week and he was behind schedule. He told Dean he could do anything he wanted for a couple of hours. Then Cas got to work.

About two hours later, Cas got an email back from Gabe.

 

**Hey Cassie, good to hear from U. I’m really happy about dean. U deserve to be happy. As to the sam stone… I may already have him. I need more information about him and what he looked like. Get back with me asap.**

To say Cas was shocked was an understatement. How the hell did Gabe end up with Sam’s stone?

Cas went looking for Dean.

 

He told Dean what Gabe had said. Dean looked excited… hopeful. He told Cas everything he could about Sam, and Cas write it all into another email to Gabe. When they had it just right, Cas hit send.

They ate lunch and talked about Gabe. Cas told him about his older brother.

Gabe had always been somewhat of a rebel. He studied what their mother taught them, but he went his own way with the lessons. After their mother died, Gabe had taken off but stayed in touch.

Cas loved his brother tremendously but he didn’t understand him a bit.

 

Cas left off working and spent time with Dean. They talked about a variety of things. Dean had so many questions.

They talked about the world as it was now. Some of it made Dean angry, some made him sad, but mostly he was just impressed. He accepted the things that Cas told him because it was Cas telling him. Some things needed a lot of faith, but Dean trusted Cas completely. Cas had brought him back from limbo just to be with him, to love him.

 

Just then, Cas’ computer chimed. He had an email. They walked to the laptop and checked. It was from Gabe.

 

**Ok cassie. I’ve got him. Well, I’ve got his stone. I was pretty sure before but now I know. I’m gonna bring him back. Hang on I’ll call you soon.**

Cas sent an immediate reply, asking Gabe how he came to have Sam’s stone.

 

**unsure, cassie. It just sort of appeared here, in my yard**

Cas looked at Dean. Did this mean that Sam was Gabe’s soul mate?

 

Dean was concerned that Gabe might not know how to do the rituals correctly, but Cas assured him that Gabe was more than capable. He might be a goof but he knew everything Cas did.

 

Just then the phone rang. Dean flinched. Cas had never had the ‘this is a phone’ conversation with him. Cas held up one finger and went to get the phone. He answered it and it was, of course, Gabe. Cas told him to hold on, that he was going to put the call on speakerphone. Then he sat it on the coffee table.

“Okay, Gabe. Dean is here too and this is his first encounter with a phone.”

Gabe chuckled and said, “Hi Dean. This is your brother-in-law and the keeper of your brother’s stone.”

Dean looked confused, but said hi back.

Gabe explained how he simply went out one morning and found the stone. He described it as a breathtakingly beautiful hazel color, like golden honey.

Cas asked him if he had been dreaming about Sam and Gabe said he had.

It all sounded just like what happened with Cas and Dean.

Cas said he was mystified that he and Gabe appeared to have soul mates that were brothers as well.

“Well I certainly never heard of it before.” Gabe agreed.

Dean basically just sat back and listened. Cas said goodbye and hung up the call.

 

Dean asked Cas if he thought everything was going to be all right with his brother.

“I’m sure of it baby. I’m just sort of curious as to why we all seem to be each other’s soul mates. Did you know Sam was gay?”

 

Dean asked, “Gay?”

 

“Oh crap, that is the term for men who love men these days.”

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I knew. Our mom was not happy because she said she’d never get any grandchildren out of us.”

 

Cas smiled. “Did you ever think you wanted kids, Dean?”

Dean smiled brightly.

“Oh yeah, I love kids. Too bad there’s no possibility.”

Cas just filed that away for later.

 

It was dinner time. Cas told Dean they were going to have to go into town tomorrow. He wanted Dean to be emotionally ready so while he cooked, he told Dean things about what he would see and how people might react to him. Dean soaked it all up.

 

After dinner was over, they made out on the couch. Cas drug Dean to the bed.

 


	9. Chapter 9

In the bed, Cas put Dean down on his back and got over him. He pinned Dean’s hands above his head and kissed him very passionately. He ran his tongue all along Dean’s lips and in his mouth when Dean opened for him. He kissed Dean’s eyes and all along his jaw. He blew hotly into Dean’s ear, causing the man to moan and wiggle his hips under Cas.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. “I love you so much. You are my world. I just want to make you happy.’

 

Dean groaned in response. “You do, you do Cas. I love you. Please, take me now. Fill me, I need you so much…”

Cas moved his mouth down, kissing, licking, sucking… He pulled each of Dean’s balls into his mouth and sucked lightly, making Dean groan and thrust up against Cas’ mouth. Then he pushed Dean’s legs up and tounged around Dean’s hole.

“So needy for me,” Cas murmured as Dean began to moan his name. “Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me.”

Dean gasped out, “Fuck me. Fuck me hard. I need you to fill me... I need you…”

 

Cas grabbed lube and poured some into his hand. He slicked up his fingers and pushed two into Dean. Dean pushed back against his hand wildly. Cas played them around inside Dean, finding the bundle of nerves and pressing against them. Dean arched his back and cried out.

Smiling, Cas quickly went to four fingers, forcing Dean open more than he ever had before. Then he pulled them out and told Dean to get on his side. Dean hurried to comply.

Cas moved up behind him and pushed Dean’s top leg into a bent position. He thrust up into Dean and never paused until he was fully seated. Then he grabbed Dean and pulled him on top.

Dean arched his neck and let his head fall next to Cas’. Cas bent his knees and Dean put his feet on Cas’ thighs and Cas thrust up into him over and over.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and pulled back the foreskin. Dean thrust up into Cas’ fist and established a rhythm between pushing back against Cas’ cock going in him and thrusting his cock up into Cas’ hand. It wasn’t long before Dean came with a loud groan and shot strings of hot cum all over his chest. Some even landed on Cas’ cheek.

Cas smiled and licked the cum off his face. He kept up his pounding pace.

Dean clenched his hole around Cas tightly. Cas moaned. “Fuck, Dean… baby you’re so tight…”

Cas came. He filled his man with hot cum. He laid there and felt it leak out around his softening cock onto his balls. “So good…”

Dean nodded, unable to speak yet. Cas just held Dean on top of him even after his cock had slipped out. After a bit he put Dean back on the bed and rolled towards him.

He kissed Dean’s forehead and said, “I’ll be right back. He went and cleaned up, then brought back a warm wet cloth and cleaned up Dean. Then he got back in the bed, pulled a very sleepy Dean against him and they both slept.

 

Cas and Dean dressed for going into town. Cas hated going. He was a solitary man, hating the forced interactions between people he met on the street and the overall negative energy he encountered there. But they needed food, and Dean needed more clothes. So, sighing, he led Dean to the car when they were done with breakfast.

Dean was really nervous. Cas assured him over and over that it was a safe way to travel but Dean white knuckled the door handle the entire way.

 

Cas drove to the department store and they went in. Cas picked out some jeans and T shirts for Dean, plus some boxers, socks and a pair of shoes. He also got a couple of sleep pants, just in case he ever needed them.

 

Cas parked in front of the grocery store and led Dean inside. He got a cart and they walked the aisles. Dean was looking in every direction trying to see everything. Cas encouraged him to pick out some things he wanted to eat. In addition, Dean picked out seed packets of things he wanted to grow in their garden.

When the cart was full, Cas led him to the line to pay.

The cashier knew Cas somewhat and smiled at him. “Who’s your friend then?” she asked with a smile.

Cas smiled back and said, “This is my boyfriend Dean. Dean, this is Marla.”

Dean smiled back and said hello.

Marla looked him up and down and said, “Oh, he’s a pretty one.”

Dean blushed furiously.

 

Their purchases in the car. Cas drove home. Dean was not quite as apprehensive this time.

 

Everything put away, Cas checked his email. There was something from Gabe.

 

**I need to bring the stone to you. I want to bring sam back there. Let me know when I can come**

Cas was totally surprised, but obviously it was fine if that was what Gabe wanted to do. He replied and told Gabe he could come as soon as he was ready to, but to just let Cas know so they could be ready.

 

Gabe replied that he would be there the day after tomorrow.

Cas looked at Dean, who was reading the exchange. “Well, I guess we need to get ready for company.”

 

They dusted the spare bedroom, and opened the windows to air the room out. The changed the bedding and took a last look around.

“Good as it’s gonna get, I think.” Cas smiled.

 

After dinner, Cas checked his supplies to make sure he still had enough of everything for Gabe to bring back Sam. Supplies were fine.

Dean said he was going to do some planting in the morning while Cas worked.

 

In bed that night, Dean moved down and took Cas in his mouth. Cas moaned and put his hand on Dean’s head. Dean sucked and licked until Cas came in his mouth, and then he swallowed every drop Cas gave him.

They slept curled around each other.

 


	10. Chapter 10

They woke up at about the same time the next morning.  Dean smiled at Cas and those impossibly green eyes just sparkled. Cas kissed Dean all over his face, then he lay on top of Dean.

Cas held himself up on the forearms. He put his legs on either side of Dean’s and pressed then together. Cas kissed Dean and said in a husky voice, “I love you so much. It feels so fucking good to be inside you.”

Cas reached down and grabbed his very hard cock. He pushed it in between Dean’s legs, right up under his balls. Cas slid his cock in between Dean’s thighs.

“You’re so tight baby, when your hole wraps around my cock. Sometimes I’m surprised I can even get my cock into you.”

Cas pulled back a little and then slid his cock in between Dean’s thighs again. Dean moaned and squeezed his legs even tighter together. He interlocked his ankles. Cas adjusted a little and his cock slid right up the crease of Dean’s ass, and over Dean’s hole, with every thrust.

Dean was moaning. Cas continued to growl in his ear, “Being inside you is like a miracle every time. I think about it all the time. Feeling your hole open for me…”

Cas moved again and when he thrust in, the head of his cock slid inside Dean.

Dean was really moaning now. With every thrust, he would make these sweet, “ooohhhhh” noises that just inflamed Cas.

Dean’s cock was wedged between their bodies and every move Cas made just rubbed on it.

Cas kept up the pace, slow and easy. He just kept growling in Dean’s ear, filthy things that obviously turned Dean on to no end.

“I love how it feels like I’m going to split you in two. I want to own your ass, take your hole and make it hurt, just a little. You make me crazy, baby.”

Dean began to groan and stuttered, “Cas… Cas I’m gonna…”

Cas felt the warm sticky release between them. He smiled.

He was close. He increased the speed of his thrusts and when he felt it rising in him, he just pushed and left the head of his cock inside Dean. He came so hard he saw stars. Dean was groaning and pushing down on him.

Cas pulled back and pushed Dean’s legs apart. He watched his cum leak back out of Dean. He scooped some up on his fingers and fed it to Dean.

 

They cleaned up and went to eat.

 

No new emails from Gabe, so Cas worked for a while and Dean worked in the garden. They met back up for lunch. They talked about Sam and Gabe and what was going to happen. Dean was very excited to see his brother again, obviously, but he was nervous about meeting Gabe.

Cas assured him that they would get along just fine.

 

They spent the afternoon gathering all the things Gabe would need. Cas had an easier time of it this time because now he knew where everything was. Dean helped him find things and carry them upstairs. By dinner time, everything was ready.

Cas sighed. “I hate that we have to wear clothes and I won’t be able to look at that beautiful body of yours all the time.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah, Cas. I like to look at your cock when you aren’t looking, too.”

Cas laughed and kissed him.

 

After they cleaned up from dinner, Cas lifted Dean up to sit on the counter. He stood between Dean’s legs and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“I adore you. I simply can’t find the words to tell you how much you mean to me, baby.”

 

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes with love brimming in his. “Cas I was always searching for you. I didn’t know what I was missing in my life but I knew I was missing something important. Now I know it was you.”

They kissed for a bit. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs and Dean ran his down Cas’ back.

Cas bent over and took Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean gasped and jerked a bit, surprised. Cas just smiled at him. Cas stuck his tongue into the foreskin, licking the head. Then he used his hand to pull it back. He sucked on the head and licked through the slit, tasting Dean’s pre cum. Then he ran his tongue down the underside, licking over Dean’s balls. Cas took the entire length of Dean in his mouth. It hit the back of his throat, and he just held his mouth on Dean for a bit.

Cas sucked Dean until he came.

Cas drank every drop if Dean’s release, He swallowed and licked for more. Dean threw his head back, panting. Cas pulled his head forward and kissed him.

Cas pulled Dean off the counter and bent him over the kitchen table. He shoved three fingers into Dean’s mouth and said, “Get them wet.” Dean sucked until they were dripping. Cas pulled them out of Dean’s mouth and shoved them into Dean’s hole.

Dean gasped and pushed back.

Cas worked Dean open. Then he pulled them out and let a tendril of spit fall onto Dean’s needy hole. He put his hand in front of Dean’s mouth and said, “Spit.” Dean did.

Cas rubbed the spit on the head of his cock and pushed in. Dean groaned and Cas slowed to allow him to adjust. But he never stopped until he was fully in. He grabbed Dean’s hips and began the push and pull. Slowly at first but then faster and deeper.

Cas pulled back on Dean’s hips with every thrust in to him. He listened to the wet slap of his balls against Dean’s ass.

“So tight, baby. So tight and hot in you…’

Dean panted and came on the floor. The clench drive Cas over the edge and he shot his load high up inside Dean. He bent and kissed up and down Dean’s spine.

As much as he knew that bringing back Sam was of utmost importance, he also hated the idea of company.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When they got up the next morning, they both dressed. Cas looked at Dean in his new clothes and just sighed. “At least everything fits.”

They went down and ate breakfast. Gabe was due to arrive just any time now. Cas checked his email while they waited.

But then came the knock on the door. Cas went and answered it, and a short, long-haired man with a huge smile breezed in the door. He sat down his bags and grabbed Cas in a spine-breaking hug.

“Cassie! I’m so happy to see you. Let me look at you, little brother.” He stood back and looked Cas up and down.

“Having regular sex agrees with you.”

 

Cas sighed and turned to Dean. “Gabe, meet Dean. My soul mate.”

Gabe ran up and gave Dean an equally bone-crushing hug.

“So happy to meet you, Dean-o. You have been very good for my little brother. You even managed to get the stick out of his ass.”

Dean looked completely confused, and Cas just told him to forget it.

Gabe said, “Time to see it.” Both Cas and Dean knew exactly what he was talking about, and they sat on the couch together. Gabe opened on of the bags and brought out a bundle. The stone was wrapped in layers and layers of quilts.

When he unwrapped it he handed it to Cas.

It was, of course, beautiful. It was a honey color and mostly crystals. Dean gasped.

Cas handed it to Dean. Dean had tears running down his cheeks. “It’s… it’s my brother. It’s so beautiful...”

Cas took Dean’s hand and kissed his temple.

Dean had never asked him, but now he wanted to know what his own stone had looked like.

Cas smiled. “It was so beautiful it took my breath away. It was all shades of green and it shined brightly.”

Dean smiled through his tears.

 

Gabe took the stone back and rewrapped it carefully. Then he sat down with Cas and they went over the rituals. Because it wasn’t the Spring Equinox anymore, Cas and Dean were going to be there to provide extra energy to the whole thing. They went over the herbs, flowers, wood and Gabe looked the chants over carefully.

 

When they were eating dinner, Cas asked Gabe about the woman he had been living with. Dean’s head snapped up and he looked shocked and a little angry.

Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm. “It’s okay, Dean. Gabe is bisexual. He won’t hurt your brother.”

Dean took a calming breath and went back to eating.

When they were done, Gabe said he needed to go to bed. “Sunrise comes early and I haven’t seen it in a while. Good night, you two.”

 

When he was gone, Dean looked worried.

“Okay, baby, what are you worrying about?”

 

Dean looked at the floor. “I’ll have to be naked in front of your brother.”

Cas laughed.   
“Well, yes you will. But you are naked in front of me constantly, and this won’t be that different. Just try to ignore it.”

Dean sighed. He wasn’t even looking forward to seeing Gabe nude.

Dean asked, “So your brother likes both men and women?”

Cas laughed. “Yes, he does. To be honest, I think Gabe would fuck a horse if he wasn’t too short to reach.”

Dean chuckled.

 

They went to bed and exchanged slow hand jobs. They had to get up really early and needed sleep.

 

The morning came too quickly for Dean, but he groaned and rolled out of bed. He and Cas went downstairs and put on robes. Gabe stumbled out of his room. They had tea and bread and got everything ready.

At the clearing, Gabe did everything that Cas had done to raise Dean from the stone. Dean was fascinated by the entire process. He was there to lend energy and Cas taught him how to do just that.

Dean helped create the clay man. It had to be very tall to accommodate his brother, who had been considered a giant in his time.

They finished earlier than Cas had but that was because there were three of them. Before it had been Cas alone.

On the way back to the house, Cas had something he needed to talk to Gabe about.

Cas pointed out that to society, Dean (and soon enough, Sam) didn’t exist. He had no birth certificate, no social security number, nothing. Besides the problems this would create when Cas married Dean (and he did intend to marry Dean), Cas wanted to make a will so that if anything ever happened to him, Dean would inherit everything Cas had.

Gabe agreed with him that they were going to have to get forged birth certificates for both men. Gabe promised to look into it as soon as he and Sam got home.

 

They ate dinner. They were all sort of tired and quiet. Dean was thinking about seeing his brother again, and hoping that Gabe was as good a man as Cas was. He wanted only the best for Sam. But he felt that no one could be as good a man as Cas was. He glanced at Cas and smiled,

 

They made an early night of it. Dean was so sleepy, Cas just kissed him for a while and let him drift off to sleep. But just as Dean was gone, Cas whispered in his ear, “Tomorrow I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, beautiful.”

Dean went to sleep with a big smile on his face.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Dean's persrective.

Day two was long and involved and confusing to Dean. The chanting in the foreign language, the herbs, it was all over his head. He just sat and concentrated the way that Cas had taught him to. Dean did notice that Sam’s stone looked brighter somehow.

When it was done for the day, Dean was happy to go home. He still was uncomfortable being naked in front of Gabe. He had snuck a few peeks at Gabe and the guy was hung. Not as hung as Cas, but okay. Especially for such a short guy.

Plus, Dean was horny. He and Cas had not gone two days since Cas brought him back without having sex at least once and Dean decided he didn’t like it one bit. But Cas had told him they would fuck tonight.

 

Life had been amazing with Cas. When he was alive the first time, he always had to be so careful not to let anyone know that he liked men. He had a boyfriend, of sorts, but it was always just a quick thing, terrified they’d get caught. Plus, Dean really doubted the guy even liked him, but just wanted the sex.

Now he was with a man he loved who loved him back. Cas treated him like he was something precious. He still could hardly believe he could be so lucky.

And sex with Cas was mind-blowing. It was so different than what he had with Corrin that it was almost like what he and Corrin were doing couldn’t even be called sex. With Cas, it was loving and soft and rough and all about making him feel amazing.

So Dean sat through dinner and let his mind wander. Luckily, Gabe said he was going to bed.

Cas bid him good night and then grabbed Dean’s hand and took him to their bed. His cock was achingly hard before they even got there. Cas was too.

Cas got on top of Dean and began to kiss him. Dean lived for kissing Cas. His lips were so soft and full, and he plunged his tongue into Dean’s mouth in ways that set Dean on fire. As needy as they both were, Cas still made it last. Dean couldn’t help but moan into Cas’ mouth.

Cas broke away for a moment and just said to him, “Shh baby, we have all night.”

A thrill went through Dean.

Cas was kissing him all over. His face, his neck, his chest, all were covered with kisses. Cas licked and bit his nipples and it set Dean on fire. He was moaning loudly now, needy and wild. Cas trailed his tounge over Dean’s belly to his cock.

Cas sucked on the head and Dean just had to arch his back. When Cas shoved his tongue under Dean’s foreskin it was like nothing else he had ever felt. Then Cas gently pulled it back and licked the pre cum from Dean’s slit and he groaned.

Cas licked over Dean’s balls and under them. Dean felt like he would lose his mind, but then when Cas had his mouth on Dean’s hole it got even more intense. This always made Dean feel a complete loss of control. He just wanted more. He wanted Cas to lick him there, to fuck him, he just _wanted_.

He began to beg. “Please Cas… please…”

Cas stopped and looked up at him, smiling. “Tell me what you want, baby. Just tell me.’

Dean gasped and tried to form words. “I want… I want everything. I want you to fuck me till I scream. I just want you.”

 

Cas smiled again and got back to the licking, which progressed to fingering. Dean was shaking, he was so needy. He felt like Cas was taking him apart, breaking him in ways that only Cas could. He pressed back onto Cas’ hand, trying to get more.

Finally, Cas reached for the lube and poured some on his hand. He rubbed it on his cock and got over Dean. Dean raised his ass higher and Cas pulled his legs onto Cas’ shoulders. Dean took a deep breath, waiting.

When Cas pressed into him he gasped and pushed on Cas. trying to get all of him inside as quickly as possible.  He whined, “Cas… Cas…”

Cas slid all the way in. He said, “Yeah, baby. Open up for me. So good…”

It hurt, it always hurt a little but Dean loved that. Dean moved against Cas and Cas pulled back. He pulled all the way out and then plunged back in. Dean was groaning. It was just so good. He was so full…

Dean was aware that he was just saying, “Cas… Cas… Cas…” over and over. It was the only thing his mind could encompass.

He knew he was going to cum. He felt his balls tighten up to his body. He thrust up into nothing and felt the heat spread out from them, into his belly and then his brain just exploded. He felt his cum hit his chest and splatter all over both of them.

“That’s my baby.” Cas smiled down at him. He just kept pumping in and out. Every time it seemed like Cas was going to cum, he would slow down and center himself, and then just keep going.

Dean was getting hard again. He clenched his hole tightly around Cas’ cock… knowing how much Cas loved that. Cas groaned and whispered, “Yeah baby… so good for me…”

Cas lost his rhythm and Dean knew he would cum soon. He tightened up as much as he could and felt Cas flood him. Shot after shot of hot cum filled him, and it was so good Dean felt like crying.

Cas stayed in him until he was too soft. He pulled out and moved down to lick cum from Dean. Dean cried out at the feeling. Then Cas moved up and fed some to Dean. Dean took it eagerly.

Cas held him and kissed him and pulled Dean to lie partly on him. They traded “I love you’s” and went to sleep.

Dean was completely fulfilled.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also from Dean's perspective.

 

Dean woke up with dried cum on him. It was itchy and gross. He wished they’d cleaned up before they went to sleep, but they were both just too tired. Cas was still asleep. It was very early.

Dean went to the bathroom and cleaned up, and brought back a wet cloth for Cas. he very gently wiped Cas off, only to glance up and see Cas’ eyes shining at him.

“Excellent way to wake up, baby. Only one way better I can think of.”

Dean blushed.

Cas sighed, “But alas, we have to get up and prepare for the ritual today.”

 

Downstairs, they were soon joined by a very grumpy Gabe.

“Holy balls, Cassie. Do the two of you have to be so fucking loud while you fuck?”

Dean blushed furiously. Cas just laughed.

“This from you? The screamer?” Cas looked pointedly at Gabe.

“Yeah, yeah, Cassie, I know, my enthusiasm is just too much for you. Or at least it used to be. Now that you have pretty boy there, you can definitely hold your own.”

Dean blushed even redder.

 

 

Dean listened to the ritual being chanted by Gabe. He was getting more comfortable with the nudity in front of Cas’ brother. He sighed. He would just be happy when this was over and Sam was back.

A glance at Sam’s stone showed it glowing brighter than ever.

The day drug on and Dean struggled to concentrate. It was hot and he still didn’t really understand what was happening.

His mind wandered and suddenly he was aware that his cock was hard. He was mortified and cleared his mind. He pushed down on it but that didn’t help a bit. He looked around and saw that Cas was looking at him. He blushed but was relieved to see that Cas had a smile on his face. At least Cas wasn’t angry with him. He never wanted Cas to be disappointed or angry with him.

Finally, his erection went down.

 

On the walk home, Cas held his hand. He whispered that he was sorry, but Cas just squeezed his hand and gave him a smile,

 After dinner, Cas took Dean to the bedroom. They sat together on the bed.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, baby. You couldn’t help having a normal human male reaction. You never need to apologize for getting hard.”

Dean ducked his head and put it in the crook of Cas’ shoulder.

“In fact,” Cas continued, “I really enjoy seeing you hard.”

Dean lifted his head and looked at the twinkle in Cas’ eyes.

 

Cas fucked Dean until he was screaming and actually was sore the next day.

 

 

The days progressed and finally it was the day where Sam would be raised. Dean was very excited and nervous. Dean watched the clay man.

Then cracks appeared. There was a blinding light and there stood Sam. The stone was gone.

 

Sam blinked and looked at Gabe. Gabe ran to him and grabbed him in a hard embrace. Sam leaned over and they kissed passionately.

Dean was amused by the height difference. But the love he witnessed warmed his heart.

Gabe held Sam by his face and they kissed for a bit. Then Gabe whispered in Sam’ ear. Sam had a confused look on his face, and Dean was sure he looked exactly the same way when he first came back.

Gabe and Sam talked for a while.

Then Gabe glanced over at Dean and nodded. Sam turned his head and saw Dean for the first time.

 

“Dean!” Sam ran to him and grabbed him in a fierce hug. Dean was struggling to breathe. They laughed and hugged each other.

“Sammy. I am so happy to see you here, safe and sound. I have missed you, brother.”

 

“Dean, I don’t know how this came to be, but I am so grateful to see you here, whole and alive. I saw you die.” A tear slipped from Sam’ eye to grace his cheek.

Dean just hugged him again. “I know Sammy, but everything is good now.”

 

Dean turned to Cas. “Sammy, this is my soul mate, Cas. He brought me back.”

Sam embraced Cas. Cas laughed and hugged Sam back.

“Thank you, Cas. Thank you for saving my brother.”

 

 

They walked back to the house, Sam and Gabe holding hands and Dean and Cas doing the same.

 

As they ate dinner, Sam was all questions. This made Dean smile. Sam had always been the outgoing one, the inquisitive one. He always wanted to know how things worked, and why things were the way they were. Dean was just so happy that he was back and was with someone who would care for him. Judging by the way Gabe looked at Sammy, Gabe was the man for the job.

After dinner, Gabe took Sam to their bedroom. It wasn’t long before Dean and Cas were listening to some very enthusiastic love-making.

Smiling, Cas took Dean by his hand. “Come on baby, let’s go make some noise of our own.

Dean was all for that.

 

A short time later, Dean lay flat on his stomach with Cas pinning him down by laying on him. Cas was kissing the back of his neck, which gave Dean goosebumps.

In the distance, he could still hear Gabe and Sammy.

Then Cas was inside him. Dean felt Cas’ cock force him open and then he was filled. Cas was big, very big, and Dean always felt filled to his utter capacity.

Cas teased him a bit by pulling back out and making Dean whimper, then plunging back in a few times. Dean began to beg, but Cas stopped and just fucked him hard. Dean gasped and panted and groaned. It was just so good.

Dean’s cock was rubbing on the bed with every thrust, and soon he was rasping out, “Gonna cum. Cas…”

His orgasm was hard and amazing.

Cas was telling him how good he was, how good he felt and that he loved Dean. They still could hear Gabe and Sam going at it.

After Cas had come, and cleaned them both up, he lay in Cas’ arms.

“I see why you said Gabe was a screamer.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas was relieved when Gabe took Sam and went home. Dean was a little sad, but both Cas and Gabe assured him that he could stay in touch with Sam by phone, email and skype. Sam looked completely befuddled by this, but Dean nodded. He hugged his brother tightly.

Cas was happy to get back to some sort of routine. He told Dean to strip straightaway and he took off his clothes as well. It was good to be nude again.

Cas was behind in his work as well. He needed to spend some real time online, even though he hated to leave Dean to amuse himself, it had to be done. Dean spent a few hours in the garden.

When Dean came in he smelled of earth and sweat and it made Cas want to kiss him. Cas pulled Dean into his lap and did just that. Dean melted into the kiss and Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s back.

Dean pulled away and said he needed to shower, so Cas let him go reluctantly.

Cas worked until dinner time. Dean had made some stew and it was delicious.

 

After they finished, Cas sat on the couch and pulled Dean into his lap. They sat a moment with their foreheads touching. Cas sighed. It felt so good to be this close to Dean. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s back while Dean sighed.

 

Cas held Dean close. “Baby, I need to tell you something. I’ve been really remiss in doing my daily gratitude prayer since I got you, and since Gabe was here and everything. I need to do something big to let the forest know how grateful I am for you, and for Gabe bringing back Sam.”

Dean listened quietly.

“I have decided to do another ritual. I would like to do it the day after tomorrow. And it heavily involves you.”

Dean had a quizzical look on his face.

“I want to do a powerful sex ritual.”

Dean looked shocked.

“It’s okay baby. Nothing to fear. But sex is one of the most powerful things in creation. And it generates a lot of good energy. It sends that energy to the forest and the forest gods that they can use for all kinds of good things. It creates. It gives out love.”

Dean nodded, but asked, “What does it entail?”

 

“Well, I will need to take some herbs that will allow me to sustain an erection for an extended period of time. You just have to be prepared to be fucked… for hours, maybe. I don‘t know how long for sure. But I promise to take it easy on you and to make it as loving an experience as I can.”

Dean felt a thrill run him. Hours? That both excited him and scared him. But he just said, “Okay, Cas. I trust you.”

Cas kissed him and held him tightly.

“I am thinking that maybe we need to forgo having sex until then, as much as I hate that. I need you strong and rested, and physically ready for the ritual, baby.”

Dean sighed deeply, He saw the logic but he hated to not have sex. But if Cas thought it was best, then Dean would do what Cas wanted.

 

In bed that night they just cuddled.

 

The next day, Cas spent time getting the herbs together he would be taking. He made Dean drink plenty of water that day, saying he would need to be well hydrated.

 

Finally, the morning of the ritual arrived. They packed water and set off for the meadow. Dean was terribly nervous. When they got there, Cas took the herb mixture with water, and began to chant.

He called on the spirits and gods and goddesses of the forest to accept the gift they were going to give them. He said that the energy of the sacred act they would perform was to be used in any positive way the spirits wished.

As he chanted, Cas became hard. Pre cum ran from his cock.

He led Dean to a place near the pool and laid him down. He said loudly, “I love this man. He loves me. We share the gift of our love with you in gratitude for all you give us.”

Then he straddled Dean. He kissed him passionately and ran his hands over Dean’s face. He kissed Dean’s eyes and his ears, even behind his ears. He kissed and nipped down Dean’s throat.

He ran his tongue along Dean’s collar bone and then sucked hard on Dean’s nipples.

Dean was hard as well. He moaned and arched his back against Cas. Cas worked his way down to Dean’s cock. He licked inside the foreskin, gathering pre cum on his tongue. He didn’t put Dean in his mouth though. He had other plans for Dean’s cum.

Cas stuck his fingers into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked on them. Cas pulled them out and suck two into Dean. Dean groaned. Cas used them to open Dean up a little.

Then he mounted Dean. He shoved in and Dean gasped at the sudden flash of pain. Cas didn’t really pause, just began to fuck him slowly. The pain dulled to a burn and then went away all together.

Cas took his time. He was almost lazy with his push and pull. Dean wanted more but he also knew they apparently had all day so he tried to relax.

 

Cas was whispering words of love in Dean’s ear. His breath was hot and it made Dean shiver.  Then Cas told him that he needed to tell Cas when he was going to cum.

They kept it up for about thirty minutes and Dean felt it rising in him. He told Cas he was going to cum and Cas reached down and grabbed his cock. He turned it so that Dean’s cum went onto the ground. As he moved his hand up and down Dean’s shaft, he said loudly, “We give this gift to you.”

 

 

Cas listened to Dean groan as he came. Cas felt himself close. Dean clenched on his cock and that was that. Cas came so hard he saw stars.

He pulled out of Dean, moved down and sucked all his cum out of Dean. Then he turned his head and spit it on the ground, repeating that it was their gift to the forest.

He stuck his cock back into Dean. He stayed hard, he knew he would. The herbs insured that.

Dean moaned as Cas bottomed out in him again. Cas began to fuck Dean again. As he did, he concentrated on sending the energy they were creating between them out into the forest as well. He could feel the forest energies watching them. They were pleased.

Dean was groaning again. Cas loved how responsive Dean was. Always ready, and always capable of getting hard again quickly. He loved everything about Dean.

Cas needed to change positions. He pulled out and laid down, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean slid down onto his cock. Once he was seated, he began to lift himself up and down. Cas groaned in pleasure.

Cas grabbed some water and drank it and held some out for Dean, who drank it.

Then Dean sped up. He wrenched a moan out of Cas. Dean was bouncing up and down on Cas and hitting his balls every time. Cas felt his orgasm coming. Dean had his head thrown back and Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and aimed it at the ground. Dean shot cum onto grass.

 

Cas came. He considered pulling Dean off and sucking the cum out of him but decided it could wait. It felt too good having Dean on top of him.

They entered hour three.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Cas stretched his legs out straight. He pulled Dean off him and turned Dean around so that he was facing Cas’ feet. Dean began to raise and lower himself on Cas again. Cas was completely captivated by the sight of his cock disappearing into Dean over and over again.

He felt his lust rising and he grabbed Dean’s hips. He began to pull Dean up and then push him back down. It felt so good, so right. He stretched the energy out from the two of them to the forest. Everything seemed to move even closer to them.

Cas knew he was close. His balls tightened and burned a little. He grabbed Dean and held him down, letting the heat spread through him and then out of hic cock into Dean. He flooded Dean with hot cum.

He pushed Dean off him and put his mouth to Dean’s dripping hole. He licked and sucked every drop of cum he could get out of Dean and spit it onto the ground.

“For you…’ he said silently.

Then he pulled back on Dean’s hips, pulling his ass in the air. Cas shoved his cock in, gripping Dean’s hips tightly. Dean moaned and pushed back against the thrust.

Far from tiring or losing momentum, Cas felt even more filled with lust. He rammed in and out of Dean, who was groaning loudly. Cas knew Dean must be getting sore but he never complained.

Cas reached around and took Dean’s cock in his fist. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, running a thumb over the head every few passes. It wasn’t long before Dean gasped out that he was going to cum again. Cad pointed Dean’s cock to the side and watched the strings of cum hit the ground next to them.

Dean clenched and Cas came in him again.

Cas growled. He was feeling feral, wild. He figured that the forest was pushing him, requiring him to feel hunger, to itch for Dean. Cas gave in to it and went at Dean hard and fast. Dean threw his head back and howled, lost in the lust as well.

When Cas came this time he almost lost consciousness. He flooded Dean, shooting over and over again. He fell back, exhausted suddenly. His cock slid out of Dean and softened.

Dean was panting and sweating. Cas reached and scooped cum from Dean and threw it on the ground.

They were done. They had given it all to the forest and the forest was satisfied.

 

They lay side by side in the grass. They were both so tired it was an effort to get up and walk home.

 

When they got home, Cas filled the big tub with hot water and got in. He told Dean to get in as well, and Dean sat between Cas’ legs and leaned back against his chest. The just sat and let the hot water relax them and remove their soreness. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his ear.

 

After they got out, Cas asked Dean if he was hungry, but Dean said he was just tired. They fell into the bed, spooned against each other and slept,

 

The next day, Cas made a paste of healing herbs and put it on Dean’s hole, which was puffy and red. Dean winched when Cas put it on him. Cas pulled Dean in for a hug.

“You did so well, baby. I’m really proud of you. I know it was difficult for you.”

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah, it was sort of difficult but it was sort of fun, too.”

Cas laughed.

Dean asked how long it would take for him to be ready to have sex again.

Cas told him probably the day after tomorrow. Dean looked really sad.

“Don’t worry, baby, there are other things we can do besides me penetrating you.” He rubbed Deans’ cheek.

 

Later that day he got an email from Gabe. Gabe told him that he had a handle on ‘that little paperwork issue’ they were having and he’s have something for Cas within a couple of days. Then he said that Sam wanted to skype with Dean, and could they do that later tonight?

Cas emailed him right back and said that eight that night, Dean would be waiting to skype. Dean was as excited as a puppy.

 

Dean showed Cas the progress he was making in the garden. Cas was really impressed and told Dean so. Dean just laughed and said, “Well, I _was_ a farmer after all.”

 

Right before dinner, Cas put more ointment on Dean’s hole and it already looked a lot better.

 

Eight O’clock, and Cas was getting the skype ready. Dean sat nervously, unsure of exactly how this worked. Then, there was Sam on the screen. Cas explained what to do.

 

Sam was on the screen. He grinned from ear to ear when he saw Dean. Dean had teary eyes.

“Hey bro.”

Sam looked confused but he was quick to say hi back, leaning forward to make sure his voice was heard.

They had a wonderful chat. The laughed about things that had happened in the past and Sam assured Dean that he was happy and doing well with Gabe.

When they said goodbye, it was definitely teary. Dean reached out and touched the screen with his fingertips and Sam followed suit.

 

Dean jumped up when the screen went black and hugged Cas so tightly, Cas had trouble breathing.

“Thank you, Cas. Thank you so much.”

Cas just grinned and kissed Dean. “For you, sweetheart, anything.”

 

In bed, Cas took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean gasped at the hot wetness that surrounded it. Cas played his tongue around Dean’s foreskin and then sucked him down. He moved his mouth up and down, swiping his tongue along the slit every once in a while. Dean came so hard he yelled.

Dean did the same for Cas. He swallowed every drop of Cas’ cum, smiling as he did.

Cas put more ointment on Dean and they slept.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Cas put more ointment on Dean, observing that he really looked to be healed up. Dean looked at him with excitement and lust in his eyes. Cas laughed.  
“No, baby. You can wait until tonight.”  
Dean stuck out his bottom lip in a very cute way. Cas just smacked him on his ass and said, “No pouting.”  
Dean wiggled his ass as he went out the door to work in the garden, leaving Cas laughing.

After lunch, Cas noticed that Dean was acting antsy. He was tapping his foot all during lunch and then he got up and paced the living room. Cas was pretty sure he knew what was wrong, but he walked up to Dean and put a hand on Dean’s chest.   
“Baby, what’s up?”  
Dean looked embarrassed.  
“Um… nothing, Cas. Really.”

Cas scowled at him. “You’re horny, yes?”  
Dean looked down and his face flushed.  
“Well. Yeah, but you told me to be good, So I will be.”

Cas sighed. He really wanted to give Dean a little more time to heal up. But Dean was such a needy little slut. Plus, he was Cas’ needy little slut and that meant everything to Cas. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom.  
Cas laid Dean down. Dean looked sheepish.  
“I’m sorry Cas. I’m trying to be good.”  
Cas kissed him.  
“Baby, never apologize for wanting me to fuck you. It makes you so special that you never get tired of sex. I love that about you. I just wanted to make sure not to hurt you, is all.”  
Dean melted into the kiss. He put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer.

Cas flicked his tongue in and out of Dean’s mouth while he pinched Dean’s nipples. Dean moaned into his mouth and wiggled under Cas wantonly.   
Cas got the lube and pushed two lubed fingers into Dean, who gasped and pushed on them to get more.  
“Please, Cas… please… I need it. I need you.”  
Cas shushed him and told him that he needed to be opened up fully so it wouldn’t hurt so much.  
Dean whispered that he wanted it to hurt.  
Cas sighed, pulled his fingers out and pushed Dean onto his side. Dean drew up his top leg to give Cas better access.  
Cas pushed just the head of his cock past Dean’s muscle rim and held there, listening to Dean gasp. Then he slowly pushed all the way in.  
Dean was whimpering about how good it was, how amazing it felt. He just kept pushing against Cas.  
Cas again marveled at just how good, how fantastic it felt inside Dean. It was so hot, and Dean was so tight around his cock… Cas wished it never had to end.  
Cas began thrusting and Dean groaned. Cas didn’t pull back as far as he usually did, being very aware of just how abused Dean’s hole had been just a couple of days ago. But he did thrust in hard. He reached over Dean’s hip and palmed his cock.  
Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, pulled back on the foreskin and began to jack Dean off. Dean was thrusting his hips into Cas’ hand. Cas loved the slick, soft feel of Dean in his hand. He kissed the back of Dean’s neck while he continued to pump in and out of him, to pump his hand along the shaft of Dean’s cock. It was all just so good.  
Dean’s hole clenched around Cas and Dean came in Cas’ hand. Cas licked Dean’s cum off his hand.   
Cas could feel his own heat rising in him. He pumped harder and then he filled Dean with his cum. Dean groaned out in ecstasy. Cas left his cock in until it just slid out naturally. He held on to Dean tightly and Dean put his head back onto Cas’ shoulder.  
“Better, baby?”  
Dean whispered, “Oh gods, yes, Cas. So much better.”

When they went back out to fix dinner, Cas had an email from Gabe. It said the paperwork Cas needed was being overnighted to him and would be there tomorrow. Cas was really happy. Now he could get Dean a social security number. And put his plan into action.  
He told Dean they needed to go into town the next day and asked him to think of anything they might need to get while they were there.  
Dean made up a grocery list. As long as they had to go, might as well stock up.

Cas worked for a couple of hours while Dean read.  
Then it was time for bed. Cas ate Dean out until he was completely wrecked. He was sweaty, mewling and begging for Cas to fuck him.   
Cas laid down and told Dean to ride him. Dean settled on top of Cas and reached behind him to grab Cas’ cock. He held it firmly and slid down on it, moaning. He sat for a moment, just feeling Cas inside him. Then he began to raise himself up and then sit back down again. He increased his speed and the intensity of how he rammed himself onto Cas.   
Cas watched him intently. Dean has his eyes shut tight and a look of passion on his face. When he opened his eyes to look at Cas, his pupils were almost completely black.   
Cas told him over and over how good he was, how fantastic it felt when Dean rode him.  
Dean just kept saying, “Fuck... Cas… fuck…” over and over.  
Cas took Dean’s cock in hand. He pulled back the foreskin and watched the pre cum drip out. Dean’s cock was so silky soft and yet hard as stone. Cas moved his hand up and down slowly. Dean began to thrust himself into Cas’ hand as he rode Cas’ cock.   
Dean yelled out, “Oh my gods…” and came all over Cas. Cas could feel his balls tighten.  
He pulled Dean down and held him there. He filled Dean with cum, shooting over and over again.  
Dean fell forward onto Cas’ sticky chest and just lay there panting. At last he slid off Cas’ flagging cock and lay next to Cas. Cas held him and kissed his face.  
“I love you so much baby. So much.”  
Dean gasped out that he loved Cas too.


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast, they dressed and drove to town. Cas drove to the post office and he and Dean went in to collect the papers that Gabe had sent. When they were in the car. Cas opened the envelope and looked the birth certificate over. It looked completely authentic. Then he read the letter that Gabe had included. On it, it listed the back story that had been created for Dean.  
It said he had been born in Lawrence, Kansas on February eighteenth, 1991. His parents were Mary and John Winchester, both deceased. It said that Dean was an only child.  
Armed with the birth certificate and the information, Cas went to the social security office. He and Dean got Dean a social security card.  
Then they went to the grocery store and got the things that Dean had listed.   
Then home.

Dean put the groceries away and then went out to tend the garden. Cas worked.   
Dean came in and fixed lunch. They ate, discussing the garden. Just as they were finishing, the phone rang. Cas looked at the display and handed the phone to Dean. Cas loved the sparkle in Dean’s eyes when he talked to Sam on the phone or during skype calls.   
He was going back to work when he heard Dean say, “Sam that’s fantastic!”   
Cas went back to the kitchen. Dean was finishing with the call, promising to call Sam in a few days.  
When he hung up he whirled around and said, “Cas, Sam and Gabe are getting married. Isn’t that wonderful?”  
Cas hugged him and agreed that it was.   
Dean wanted to visit them after they were married. Cas said he’d talk to Gabe about it, but he wondered if Dean was really ready to meet the outside world.

Cas emailed Gabe to get all the particulars about the wedding.

When he heard from Gabe, Gabe told him that he couldn’t keep Dean cooped up on the property forever. Better to come to the wedding, let Dean ride on an airplane, stay in a hotel and eat in restaurants at least once in his life.  
Cas sighed but he agreed. He owed Dean a look at the world. He hated it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He made all the arrangements for the visit for three weeks from now.  
Dean was excited. Cas tried to explain to him about all that was involved. Dean listened intently. He admitted to being a little scared but told Cas that he trusted him. If Cas was with him, he knew everything would be fine.

The impending trip meant another trip to town. They needed suitcases and new clothes. Cas was getting less enthusiastic all the time, but seeing Dean’s excitement meant everything to him. He just wanted Dean to be happy and if this made him happy, then Cas would suck it up.

Cas bought them both suits and seeing Dean in his made Cas’ cock twitch. Damn he looked good in it. Cas bought slacks and shirts, even ties. He got everything he could think they would possibly need.  
Cas showed Dean how to pack. He explained that the hotel they would be staying in would provide things like soap, shampoo and those kinds of necessities.   
The day grew closer.

They had to leave a day early because Cas had to drive over a hundred miles to reach the nearest city with an airport. Dean was mesmerized by the drive, but he got anxious when they got to the city. Cas checked them into a nice hotel for the night. Their plane left at one in the afternoon the next day.

Dean was blown away by the hotel room. It had a huge bed. Dean plopped down on it and sighed.  
“Cas, this is sort of scary.”  
Cas lay down beside him and said he knew, but that everything would be fine. He would protect Dean and they would have fun when they got where they were going.  
They went to the restaurant that was in the hotel and ate. Dean was too nervous to even order so Cas did it for the both of them.  
Back in the room, Dean stripped, got into the bed and curled up. Cas was worried about him and they hadn’t even got to the plane part yet. He stripped and laid down next to Dean. He pulled Dean into his arms.  
“Baby, we can just go home. Really, we can, I’m worried that this is just too much for you.”  
Dean hugged him tightly and said, “No Cas. I’ll be fine. Sam did all of this and he made it through and I will too. I just need you with me.”  
Cas kissed Dean all over his face. Dean sighed and moved closer.   
Cas made love to Dean, slow and easy. He just wanted to relax Dean and reassure him. When they were finished, Dean was asleep quickly.

The next morning, they ate breakfast in the restaurant and got their things together for the trip to the airport. Cas drove them there and parked in long term parking.  
Dean’s eyes were huge. He looked at planes taking off and all the people hurrying everywhere. He started to sweat and pretty soon, he was hyperventilating. Cas ushered him into one of the restrooms and sat him down. He got a cool towel and mopped Dean’s face, saying soothing things to him in a soft voice. Eventually, Dean’s breathing returned to normal. He assured Cas he was better.  
Dean held Cas’ hand tightly the entire way into the plane. They checked their bags, walked to the proper terminal and got on the plane. Dean was clinging to Cas.  
The steward smiled at them. “Nervous flyer?’  
Cas said this was Dean’s first flight. The steward nodded sympathetically.  
Once they were in the air, Cas unbuckled Dean’s seat belt. He called the steward and asked for a glass of water. He reached into one of his pockets and got out a small bottle of herbs. He mixed them into the water and told Dean to drink it. He did.  
Cas had brought some calming herbs along, fearing that Dean would have just such a reaction. But they helped and soon, Dean was more relaxed.


	18. Chapter 18

When they landed, Dean was calmer still. They got their bags and were met by Sam and Gabe right outside the baggage claim. Sam ran to Dean and grabbed him in a huge bear hug. Gabe shook Cas’ hand.

“He looks sort of dazed.” Gabe waved and arm towards Dean.

“He isn’t taking this all that well. I gave him some herbs to help calm him.”

Gabe said he was sorry.

They all got into Gabe’s SUV and went to the hotel where Cas had the reservations. They agreed to let Cas and Dean settle in for the night and they’d meet back up in the morning.

 

Cas stripped Dean and put him in the bed, and then he stripped and crawled in next to him.

“Cas, the world is just too fucking big. I hate it. I wish we had never left home.”

Cas held Dean and tried to soothe him. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and ran his hand over Dean’s cheek.

“It’s okay, baby. Things will look better tomorrow. You just had a lot to deal with today. It’s okay, I’d never let anything bad happen to you. And just think, you’ll get to see Sam get married.”

Dean sighed and moved closer to Cas.

“Please, Cas. I need you, I need you inside me.”

 

Cas straddled Dean and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for a long time, until their lips were puffy and red. Then Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and down his throat. He licked across Dean’s collarbone and attacked his nipples. He sucked on them and flicked them with his tongue. Dean arched into it.

Cas worked his way to Dean’s hard cock. He licked under the foreskin and pulled it back. He took Dean in his mouth, tasting his pre cum and his essence. Dean was so hard and yet the skin so soft, so slick. Cas sucked down to the root, letting the tip hit his throat and go beyond. He gagged a bit but took it. Dean was groaning loudly.

Cas sucked Dean until his came, flooding Cas’ mouth with his hot, salty cum. Cas swallowed and then kissed the head.

He moved down and spread Dean’s leg wide. Dean lifted them and Cas ate Dean’s hole. He licked and cucked and swirled his tongue around it and then plunged his tongue in. Dean cried out and thrust against Cas’ mouth.

Cas mounted him. He pushed inside that hot, tight heat and pushed until his balls hit Dean’s ass. He thrust and pulled back and thrust again, over and over. Dean was crying out his name, over and over.

Cas never paused, never slowed until he filled Dean with his spend. He thrust through his orgasm and then just paused, left himself inside Dean until he was soft and slid out.

They both had tears in their eyes. Cas held Dean tightly and whispered, “I love you,” until his voice gave out.

 

 

They met Gabe and Sam in the lobby in the morning. Dean had slept a dreamless sleep and was feeling better. They got into Gabe’s SUV and Gabe drove them to a place where they had a wonderful breakfast.

Then they went to Gabe’s home. Cas was amazed by the huge home. Gabe must be doing very well to afford this place.

They sat and talked for hours. Sam told Dean all about how wonderful his life was with Gabe and it made Dean very happy. But in his heart, he knew he would never trade a second of his life with Cas in their little home for a lifetime here.

 

They called for pizza for dinner and then Gabe took them back to the hotel. Tomorrow was the wedding.

 

In the room, Cas just held Dean tightly. Dean sighed into him.

“I hate it here, Cas, I never want to leave home again.”

Cas smiled, kissed him and said, “Then we never will, baby.”

 

The wedding was a real affair to behold. They married outdoors in a grand ceremony. There were many guests, far too many for Dean’s comfort. Even Cas was uncomfortable.

There was a big reception with lots of food and a live band. Gabe and Sam danced together, not caring a bit about how comical they looked wrapped around each other.

Cas and Dean took a cab back to the hotel. They were leaving the next day because Gabe was taking Sam on a honeymoon to Mexico.

 

The flight home was easier on Dean but he still took the herbal mixture. He heaved a huge sigh of relief when they got to the airport, got their bags and found the car.

They decided to just drive straight home. Cas was anxious to be home, but Dean was rabid to get home. They arrived in the early morning. They just let their bags fall in the living room and collapsed in their bed. The slept soundly.

 

They woke up in the late afternoon. Cas fixed them something to eat. It was wonderful to be home, to be naked again and just be alone together.

Dean told Cas that he was anxious to get back to his garden. Cas was anxious to get back to work on his translations. It was just too good to be back.

 

They slept again.

 

IN the morning, Dean woke up to find the bed empty. He went looking for Cas and found him in the kitchen, drinking tea. Dean kissed Cas good morning and then sat to drink his own mug.

Cas was smiling at him even more brightly than usual. Dean asked if something was up.

Cas went to the cupboard and got a small box out. He turned and walked over to Dean. He pulled Dean to his feet and stood before him.

“Dean, you know how much I love you. You are my life, my sunshine and my moon at night. I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?”

He opened the box and there was a beautiful wooden band. Dean gasped and stuttered, “Ye… yes. Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Cas twirled Dean around in a huge hug.

Then Dean got a very serious look on his face.

“But Cas, we don’t have to get married in town do we?”

Cas laughed and said, “No baby, we do _not_ have to get married in town.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

They waited a week and went into town to get the marriage license. Cas was planning a sort of pagan wedding that didn’t require a minister. It would be legal but just the two of them in the forest.

Cas quietly got two sort of friends of his to sign the license as witnesses. Not strictly legal but no one would ever know.

Cas wanted a fall wedding. The summer was winding down anyway. Soon it would be time to harvest Dean’s garden and begin stocking up on supplies for the winter. The winters always had the possibility to be harsh where they lived.

Cas called for firewood to be delivered. It was stacked next to the house.

The days grew shorter and the nights got cold. They put extra quilts on the bed.

Then it came time to harvest the garden. Cas was amazed at the huge amount of vegetables Dean had grown, not to mention the variety. He praised Dean and Dean glowed with pride. They put up most of the vegetables so they would last the winter.

They went foraging in the forest for herbs that blossomed in the fall, to restock Cas’ supplies.

Then the time came for them to be married.

 

Cas walked Dean to the meadow where he had been raised. There was a chill in the air so they wore robes but took them off when they got to the clearing.

Cas took Dean’s hand and called forth the spirits of the forest. They could feel the spirits gather around them to witness their joining.

 

Cas called out: “Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be a shelter to the other. Now we will feel no cold, for each of us will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness for each of us, for each of us will be companion to the other. Now we are two bodies, but there is only one life before us. May our days be good and long upon the earth.”

First he said, “Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. I pledge before these spirits to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life.”

Dean repeated this.

Then Cas said, “You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give you my body, that we two might be one. I give you my spirit, `til our lives shall be done.”

Dean repeated this.

Cas said, “I declare you my husband from this day forth, forever.”

Dean said, “I declare you my husband from this day forth, forever.”

 

They were married. They both cried and kissed. It seemed as if the forest applauded them.

 

They made love, long and slow and sweet all through the night.

 

The next day it began to snow. It snowed for two days. The snow drifted up the side of the house. They lit a fire in the fireplace and sat, drinking tea.

 

Cas emailed a lawyer about getting a will drawn up. He wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him, Dean would get everything they owned. He didn’t tell Dean; he was sure it would upset him.

 

Cas worked, and Dean began to do a lot of reading. He would email and skype with Sam, and they would talk on the phone at least once a month.

The winter passed slowly and silently. The snow stayed. They spread seed for birds and hay for forest animals to eat during the coldest parts.

They fucked like rabbits. They just never got enough of each other.

 

Spring arrived finally. It was beautiful outside. Things were blooming and the birds were returning. Butterflies flitted around the house and Dean was planning his garden. He had gotten tired of winter and always needing to be indoors. He loved being out and feeling the sun shine on him.

Cas was happy to see spring as well. For one, it made Dean happy. But it reminded Cas of raising Dean from the stone last spring. It made his heart so happy when he thought of it.

Cas had reflected on just how smart the universe was. It gave him Dean, who loved to be home with Cas and hated the city and crowds and everything about it. And yet, it had given Sam to Gabe, both of whom thrived in the city. They were so blessed.

Cas was seriously thinking about how they could share the blessings. Finally, he sat Dean down to talk to him about it.

 

He explained to Dean about how he was feeling and about the blessings they had received by being bonded to one another. Dean, of course, understood and agreed.

Cas told him how he wanted to share their blessings.

Cas told Dean he wanted them to have a child.

Dean’s eyes got big. “Cas… how… how is that even possible?”

Cas told Dean about adoption. Dean was thrilled. He never for a moment thought they could ever have a family although he always wanted one.

They applied to several adoption agencies, and then waited.

 

Dean planted his garden, bigger even than last year’s. Cas took them to the forest to do a ceremony of spring, rebirth and thanks. The days grew longer.

And then, they got the call. There was a boy. They planned the trip right away to meet the boy and see if they could be compatible. They were so thrilled.

 

A month later, they adopted a young Korean boy named Kevin.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Kevin was five. He was very bright, and friendly. He settled in with them quickly.

One day he needed something and called out, “Daddy?”

Both Cas and Dean came quickly. Kevin looked at the two of them. He put a finger to his lips, thinking. Then he pointed at Dean and said, “You’re Daddy.” He pointed at Cas and said, “And you’re Papa.”

That worked fine.

Cas took over home schooling. Dean taught Kevin all about gardening. They took him to the meadow and played in the grass with him.

Turned out, Kevin hated going to town as much as they did. Cas worried that he needed to socialize with other kids but when they arranged a couple of play dates, it really didn’t go that well. Kevin just wanted to go home.

Kevin was incredibly bright and did extremely well in his studies. Cas let him advance at his own rate and he was soon doing work that was well above his grade level.

He really loved working in the garden with Dean. Dean gave him his own section to plant and they got seeds from the store.

They ordered things online for Kevin’s room. He loved mechanical things and spent time building models.

They built a wonderful life.

 

Years passed. Kevin grew up to be a wonderful man that they were both very proud of. When he left to go to college it broke their hearts to see him go. But they were also proud.

 

Their life was always magical, always filled with love.

And every spring, Cas would thank the spirits again, for the gift that was Dean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old gods and new  
> I beeseech you, conjnur and request you  
> ask of you and pray to you  
> Protect this vessel  
> the soul housed within  
> is worthy  
> The soul housed within  
> is beautiful  
> the soul housed within  
> deserves life anew  
> Old gods and new  
> restore this life  
> grant a blessing  
> I ask for it  
> I pray for it  
> I sacrifice for it  
> Old gods and new  
> Grant this soul life anew
> 
>  
> 
> ========================
> 
> déithe idir shean agus nua  
> beseech mé cojure agus a iarraidh  
> a iarraidh ar tú, agus guí chugat  
> chosaint an soitheach  
> Is fiúan anam lonnaithe laistigh  
> an anam lonnaithe laistigh  
> Is álainn  
> an anam lonnaithe laistigh  
> tuillte saol as an nua  
> déithe idir shean agus nua  
> ar ais ar an saol  
> a blessing a dheonú  
> Iarr mé air  
> Guím chun é  
> mé íobairt chun é  
> déithe idir shean agus nua  
> an saol anam dheonú as an nua
> 
> ======================
> 
> God of light  
> God of love  
> God of peace  
> God of all  
> I pray to you  
> I ask a boon  
> God of light  
> Look upon your child  
> Look upon his soul  
> Awaiting your love  
> Awaiting your breath of life  
> Awaiting your gift of heart and blood and bone  
> Kiss this soul  
> as only you can  
> restore it  
> restore him  
> I pray in your name  
> glory be
> 
> =============================
> 
> Deus lucem,  
> Deus caritas est  
> Deus autem pacis  
> Deus omnium  
> Rogo autem vos  
> A ego beneficium  
> Deus lucem  
> respice in puer tuus  
> respice in animam suam  
> exspectantes misericordiam tuam  
> expectantes animam tuam  
> et sanguine cordis os aned munus tuum expectans  
> osculatus est anima mea  
> ut solum te, potest  
> redde mihi eam  
> reddet ei  
> Obsecro, in nomine tuo  
> gloria


End file.
